


Avengewolf

by Freyagirl



Series: Avengewolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyagirl/pseuds/Freyagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia Stilinski had a life before Beacon Hills, one that Stiles knows nothing about.  He is about to come face to face with a painful part of his mother's past.  Also, there will be superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Claudia woke in a cold room, strapped to a bed. The last thing she remembered, she had snuck away to be alone with her boyfriend, one of the performers in the circus. They had made love, still new to both of them, and parted with sweet kisses and secret smiles. She had been making her way back through the circus towards her grandmother's trailer when someone grabbed her from behind. She felt the sting of a needle, then everything went black. 

After the death of her parents in a car crash, Claudia had been raised by her grandmother, a Romany Spark like all of their line. The two of them traveled as the fortune tellers with Carson's circus. When the old woman had a vision of her granddaughters abduction, she had a heart attack and died.

The facility reminded Claudia of a hospital, with all of the patients here against their will and strapped down. The staff were all dressed like doctors and nurses. The guards were all in black with a weird octopus-like symbol on their uniform. She shared a room with another girl, Lillian Hale. Whoever these people were, they were experimenting with lycanthropy. Claudia was already pregnant when they grabbed her, but Lillian had been artificially inseminated. Both girls were constantly injected, drugged, tested, and monitored. The scientists used a long needle to inject their babies directly, and again to draw blood from the babies for testing. Lillian and Claudia talked constantly, keeping each other sane. Claudia told Lillian all about how her Romany grandmother was teaching her to use her Spark, her boyfriend, that they had had no idea she was pregnant, and life in the circus. Lillian told the other girl about growing up human in a pack of werewolves, about her Aunt Talia the Alpha, and all of her cousins.

Months went by, and the girls got steadily bigger. One day Claudia was drugged unconscious. When she woke, there was an overwhelming feeling of emptiness. She turned her head to see tears streaming down Lillian's face, and she knew that her baby was gone. A few days later, the girls were startled by the sounds of gunfire. SHIELD had raided the facility. It turned out that the girls had been held by HYDRA. Their rescuers told Claudia that her baby hadn't survived. Claudia was lost in grief and with the death of her grandmother, she had no where to go. Lillian insisted that Claudia come home with her. 

So Claudia found herself in Beacon Hills California living with the Hale Pack. Lillian gave birth to a little boy, a werewolf. The Hales were loving and supportive, treating Claudia as one of their own. The girls had become as close as sisters and the Pack respected that. The pack helped take care of Lillian’s boy while she and Claudia completed their senior year at Beacon Hills High. A few years later, when she was 20, a new deputy moved to town. His name was John Stilinski, he had taken the job in Beacon Hills after a stint in the Army, and Claudia fell in love. She eventually told him all about her life in the circus, her kidnapping, the child she lost, and how the Hales took her in (she left out the lycanthropy of course). Shortly after her 21st birthday, Claudia and John were married.


	2. Captain's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claudia Stilinski had been a victim of HYDRA and had left behind a husband and child, who appeared to have been and still could be in danger. Otsana could follow the Captain's Orders by protecting them from whatever threatened, whether it be HYDRA or something else.

Otsana stood surrounded by the bodies of her Strike Team as she watched the Triskelion fall from the sky. Captain America had come over the PA system to tell them all that SHIELD had been infiltrated by HYDRA at the highest levels, from the very beginning, and that the Strike Teams were part of their plan. The Captain called on them all to stand up and help him fight, to protect the innocent from HYDRA. Her team had tried to contain her, prevent her from answering the Captain's Call. But the wolf in her _needed_ to obey the order, ( _Alpha_ the wolf inside snarled). The wolf rose up and tore them all apart ( _traitors to the Pack_ ). She tried to fight her way to the Captain, but everything was chaos. She couldn't tell who was loyal to SHIELD and who was HYDRA, and she didn't want to kill those who didn't deserve it ( _those who were still Pack_ ). With her world completely turned on its axis, her anchor gone, Otsana couldn't stop the wolf from taking over completely.

Hours later, in the dark of night, she found herself at a deserted rest stop covered in blood and debris. Otsana stared at herself in the cracked bathroom mirror. She had been a werewolf all of her life, but she had never been around other wolves. SHIELD had rescued her from a HYDRA base as an infant after her mother died in childbirth. With no living relatives, Otsana had been placed in a SHIELD boarding school, later becoming the youngest ever to be recruited to the Specialist Academy. She had thrived, SHIELD had given her a place to belong and a command structure which served as a surrogate Pack. Now she had to deal with the loss of that Pack and the fact that, instead of protecting the innocent, she had been working for the very people that killed her mother.

Otsana took a deep breath and then let her training take over, SHIELD or HYDRA, she had earned her status as a Level 7 Agent. First she washed the dried blood and debris from her hands and face. Then she extended the claws on her right hand, using them to excise the shards of glass and metal embedded in her skin so that they could heal. After making herself as presentable as possible, she studied the map outside the bathroom. She had to assume that, whatever the outcome of the battle between Cap and HYDRA, her identity was compromised. She had never lived off base, except for when required for a mission. But like all highly trained Specialist Agents, Otsana had caches secreted all over the world. Deciding that stealth was more important than speed, she used her claws to shred her ID and insignia then took off toward the nearest one on foot.

Two days later, Otsana checked herself into a skeevy motel in Ohio. She fired up her clean, encrypted laptop. It didn't take long for her to see Agent Romanov's info dump. She immediately began filtering through all of the information for anything related to her birth as well as any of her past missions. She had no idea how long the info dump would remain accessible, it looked like several entities were already scrambling to acquire and destroy the information. She saved every piece of relevant information to a thumb drive so she could comb through it later. Once she finished downloading the information, she destroyed the laptop and left the hotel.

The next day found Otsana in an abandoned building in Detroit, going through the files on her thumb drive with a new laptop. It took days of sifting through information before she finally had a name - Claudia Karela. An intensive search turned up more information, enough to begin a profile. After being freed from the HYDRA facility, Claudia had finished High School in Beacon Hills, California. She had married a deputy who later became Sheriff, changing her name to Claudia Stilinski. Two years later the couple had a child, a now-17 year old boy named Gwrgenau whose social media threads and school files indicated he goes by the nickname 'Stiles'. Otsana learned that Claudia had died of a rare form of dementia when Stiles was 10 and that he and his father still lived in Beacon Hills.

A little more research turned up some disturbing things about the history of Beacon Hills. Shortly after Claudia's death the other survivors of the HYDRA compound - Lillian Hale and her son, had been murdered along with almost her entire family, burned to death in a deliberate house fire. Years later Kate Argent had been found to have been behind the fire. Otsana had read the name Argent in the files from the HYDRA facility, but hadn't been able to find the connection. More recently, Beacon Hills had endured a rash of 'animal attacks' and a few strings of serial murders, with the High School and/or Stiles in the thick of all of it. The evidence didn't quite match up to the official stories which indicated that something more was going on in that town and someone in authority was keeping it under wraps. Her money was on the Sheriff.

Otsana shut off her laptop and settled down to process the information, trying to figure out what to do next. She could just make herself disappear. Head up through Canada or into Alaska, find a little cabin and keep off the grid. Someone would come looking for her eventually, but Otsana didn't think that she was valuable enough to anyone to do more than a cursory search. If she used her skills to disappear and stay disappeared, she didn't think anyone would really put in the effort required to find her.

It was the smart move, but every time she thought about it her wolf rebelled. That part of her that had viewed SHIELD as Pack still viewed Captain America as Alpha. Cap had ordered those loyal to SHIELD to carry on the mission and protect the innocent.

She could head to New York and offer herself to the Avengers, but she didn't think that she was ready for that. Otsana didn't know how many of the bodies she dropped had been to serve SHIELD and how many were for HYDRA. At this point, she wasn't really sure if there was even a difference. Add to that the fact that her very existence served HYDRA's ends, they had created her in a lab and shaped her into a weapon. She wasn't ready to see how the Avengers would react.

Which left only one option. Claudia Stilinski had been a victim of HYDRA and had left behind a husband and child, who appeared to have been and still could be in danger. Otsana could follow the Captain's Orders by protecting them from whatever threatened, whether it be HYDRA or something else.

Having made her decision, Otsana set about creating a new identity. By this time next week, the Beacon Hills Sheriffs Department would be getting a new deputy.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, what made you decide to leave New York for Beacon Hills?" The Sheriff asked.
> 
> "To be honest," Ana replied, "It's a family thing. There was a huge blow up a few months ago and now everyone is at each other's throats. I didn't want any part of it, so I started looking for opportunities on the West Coast. I just wanted to get as far away from the fight as possible."

Sheriff John Stilinski was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when deputy Parrish knocked on the door. _Right on time_ , he thought. With him was his new deputy, a transfer from New York.

Deputy Ana Karr came highly recommended with an impressive service record. Her file indicated that she had served with the NYPD for the past three years after completing an Associates Degree in Criminal Justice at Westchester Community College.

John's first impression of her was that she was _young_. According to her file she was only 23, the same age as Derek Hale, which was not that much older than his own son and his friends. His second impression was that, like his son and the rest of the Pack, this girl had seen a hell of a lot more than her file would suggest. It wasn't that she moved liked the wolves, not exactly, although there was definitely a similar predatory aspect. No, she moved like some of the guys he served with in the Army. She had almost the same body language as the Rangers. Her body was loose, but ready to strike, her weight on the balls of her feet, eyes seemingly focused on him yet taking in every detail of the room. John bet that if asked, she could probably draw an exact diagram of the station and everything in it. There was a level of situational awareness that three years as a cop, even with SWAT training, wouldn't account for. He resolved to ask Derek down to the station at some point to see if she passes what Stiles calls the 'Supernatural Sniff Test'.

"So, what made you decide to leave New York for Beacon Hills?" The Sheriff asked.

"To be honest," Ana replied, "It's a family thing. There was a huge blow up a few months ago and now everyone is at each other's throats. I didn't want any part of it, so I started looking for opportunities on the West Coast. I just wanted to get as far away from the fight as possible."

While he didn't have werewolf senses to know for sure, It seemed as if she was really telling him the truth, if not the whole truth. With no reason to deny her, the Sheriff welcomed Deputy Karr to Beacon Hills and left Parrish to get her settled in.


	4. New Wolf In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While she could possibly kill the other 8 people (creatures?) in the house, Ana wasn't confident that she could do so without either of the Stilinski's getting hurt. Mentally cataloging her arsenal of concealed weapons, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and knocked on the door.

Over the next few weeks, Ana observed Stiles and the Sheriff as much as possible. There was definitely something going on. She kept smelling what her instincts told her was other werewolves on the Sheriff and around their home. She didn't dare get too close, lest one of them smell her, and she still hadn't determined if any of what she was smelling posed a threat. Until one night Parrish handed her a bunch of files from the Sheriff's office and directed her to drive them over to his house as the Sheriff had asked for them.

The new Deputy was certainly competent, John had no reason to complain on that score. But something about her still just didn't fit. The Pack was getting anxious as well. They had all been catching vague whiffs of something new in their territory, most especially around the Stilinski home, but the scent was always too faint for them to get a good read on it. The only new person in their orbit seemed to be Deputy Karr and that, coupled with John's own feeling that the girl didn't quite match her file, seemed suspicious. So the Sheriff asked for Parrish to send Deputy Karr over to his house to deliver some files while the Pack was all here for 'movie night'.

Ana closed her car door, bracing herself for a fight. She could smell a mix of werewolves and humans and could hear 10 distinct heartbeats. She had the time it took for the walk from her cruiser to the front door to decide how to approach the situation. She wouldn't fight, not unless Stiles and his father were in immediate danger. While she could _possibly_ kill the other 8 people ( _creatures?_ ) in the house, Ana wasn't confident that she could do so without either of the Stilinski's getting hurt. Mentally cataloging her arsenal of concealed weapons, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and knocked on the door.

Stiles opened the door. Up until now Ana had avoided getting too close to the boy, settling instead for watching him from afar and waving as he breezed through the station to see his father. Now her little brother was right in front of her. Her wolf was positively gleeful as she took in a lungfull of his scent, this boy who smelled like _familyhomepack_. If she had a tail it would have been wagging.

"Hey Deputy Karr," Stiles greeted her cheerfully, " Dad's in his office, he'll be out in a sec. Want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," Ana replied with a smile. While there was a hint of nerves in the boy's scent, there was no indication of fear or aggression. Stiles went into the kitchen and Ana followed after, placing the files on the table to free her hands up just in case. Ana stepped into the hallway, turning to face the group assembled around the television in the living room, instinctively placing her body between them and Stiles in the kitchen. She could hear a door close and the Sheriff approaching down the hallway. Stiles edged past, handing her a mug full of coffee, which she took because she could use it as a weapon if she had to, before joining his friends. While Ana didn't like that Stiles was no longer safely behind her, she did appreciate the way that his friends subtly closed ranks protectively around him.

The group appeared to be made up almost entirely of teenagers the same age as her brother with two who appeared slightly younger and one man who looked to be about Ana's age. They faced each other in silence for a moment, no one making any moves. Then the dark haired boy sitting closest to Stiles and the older guy let out their claws and fangs, their eyes glowing red. Behind them, two of the boys' eyes flashed a golden yellow, while the girl holding hands with Stiles flashed blue. At the flash of red eyes ( _Alphas_ her inner wolf supplied), Ana felt her wolf pulled to the surface, claws and fangs extended and eyes flashing icy blue. Ana's inner wolf wanted nothing more than to bare her throat to the two red eyed wolves, It took all of her training to contain the impulse and stand her ground, to hold their gaze without flinching.

After a beat, the Sheriff broke the tense silence. "So, werewolf?"

Ana decided that there was no more reason to maintain her cover. The Sheriff and Stiles deserved the truth and the wolves would know if she was lying anyway. "Yes," she answered.

"Have a seat," the Sheriff said gesturing to a spot on the couch. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long talk."


	5. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was stunned. He took a hesitant step forward, eyes frantically searching the face of the girl in front of him. Her hair was sandy blonde instead of brown, eyes blue-grey instead of amber, but now that he was really looking, he could see it. “You look like her," he breathed, "different coloring but the same face. You're the one they took, the baby she thought was dead."
> 
> "What!?!" exclaimed Stiles.

Ana sat in the indicated seat, taking a sip from the mug before setting it down on the coffee table, looking up at the Sheriff expectantly. The Sheriff remained standing, arms crossed over his chest and feet planted shoulder width apart. Everyone in the room seemed content to let him take first crack at the newcomer since she was his Deputy and they were in his home.

"I'm guessing that Ana Karr isn't your real name," the Sheriff began.

"Yes and no," she answered. "It's a derivative, my full name is Otsana Karela."

The Pack all heard Stiles' shocked inhalation. They could smell his confusion. Malia squeezed his hand tighter while Scott placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

John was stunned. He took a hesitant step forward, eyes frantically searching the face of the girl in front of him. Her hair was sandy blonde instead of brown, eyes blue-grey instead of amber, but now that he was really looking, he could see it. “You look like her," he breathed, "different coloring but the same face. You're the one they took, the baby she thought was dead."

"What!?!" exclaimed Stiles.

Ana glanced over at Stiles before answering the Sheriff, "Yes."

"Dad?" Stiles asked in a small voice.

John turned towards his son to explain. "When your mother was a teenager, a little younger than you are now, she was kidnapped. She was pregnant at the time and whoever took her experimented on them both. They performed a c-section and she never saw the baby. When they were rescued she was told that the baby hadn't survived. I never knew who had taken her or why, the records were all sealed and your mother didn't like to talk about it."

"They?" asked Stiles.

"She was held with another girl, Lillian Hale," he answered.

"Aunt Lillian was kidnapped?" asked the oldest werewolf.

"I don't know the details, Derek," John responded gently, "but Claudia said they were held together. When they were rescued, Claudia moved into the Hale house since she didn't have any living family. You were just a baby yourself when it all happened. They remained close right up until the fire."

"HYDRA," Ana broke in, drawing everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, what?" squeaked Stiles.

"They were taken by HYDRA," she explained. "HYDRA was experimenting with lycanthropy, I saw the name Argent in the files but I don't know what the connection was. The facility was later raided by SHIELD and all of the files were buried. I was told that my mother died in childbirth, I never even knew her name until a few months ago."

"Wait, the info dump when SHIELD fell!" exclaimed Stiles.

"Yes," Ana replied.

"So, Otsana," said Stiles. "I'm guessing you're not really a cop either?"

"Call me Ana," she answered. "And no, I'm not really a cop. Until recentlyI was a level 7 SHIELD Specialist."

"Wow," breathed Stiles, eyes as big as saucers.

"I'm guessing there's a little more to the story," observed the Sheriff. "Like where have you been all these years?"

"I grew up in a SHIELD boarding school," she answered. “Then I was recruited into the SHIELD Academy of Operations, graduated at 18, and served as a Field Agent and Specialist up until the Fall."

"Academy of Operations?" asked Stiles.

"SHIELD had three Academies," she answered, "Communications, Science & Technology, and Operations. The Academy of Operations had the most aggressive program, the highest percentage of washouts, where all Field Agents and Specialists were trained."

"I get what a Field Agent is," said Stiles. "But what exactly is a Specialist?"

Ana looked her little brother directly in the eye, pinning him with blazing blue eyes. "You really don't want to know and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oookaay," Stiles replied. "Wait a minute. When were you Bitten?"

"I wasn't," Ana answered. "I was born a wolf."

"Was your Father a werewolf?" asked Stiles.

"I have no idea," she replied. "There was no mention of him in any of the files I uncovered.” Turning to the Sheriff she asked, “Do you know anything about who my Father was?"

"Claudia never said much about him," answered the Sheriff. "Just that he was her boyfriend and she never saw him again after the kidnapping."

"So, were there other wolves in SHIELD?" asked Stiles.

"I've never seen another werewolf until tonight," answered Ana.

"How did you learn control, how did you function growing up without any other wolves?" asked the older wolf, Derek.

"SHIELD trained me," Ana said with a shrug. "I studied up on wolf behaviors and I'm not really sure but I think SHIELD became like my Pack. When SHIELD fell and my team turned on me the wolf took over for a while. I felt gutted, like my Pack was…."

"Broken," Derek finished for her. "Your Pack was Broken."

Ana nodded. "The last thing I really remember from that day was Cap telling us all to resist HYDRA, to protect whoever we could. My wolf felt like that was an order that _had_ to be followed. Once I found out about Stiles, I decided that the best way for me to follow that command was to come here and try to protect the both of you. So that's why I'm here, Captain's Orders."

At that, Stiles introduced her to the rest of the Hale-McCall Pack. In addition to himself a Spark, the Pack included Scott and Derek as co-Alphas, Kira a Kitsune and Scott's girlfriend, Malia a Werecoyote and Stiles' girlfriend, Lydia a Banshee, Isaac a Werewolf and Derek's Beta, Liam another Werewolf and Scott's Beta, and Mason a human and Liam's best friend.

Stiles and Lydia seemed to rank just under the Alphas in the Pack hierarchy, with Kira and Malia under them, then Isaac, leaving Liam and Mason -the youngest- at the bottom. Ana instinctively knew that she would fall somewhere just below the Alphas, probably even with Stiles and Lydia in the Pack structure. It was a sense that she had always had, her wolf had always been able to determine the dominance order of any group at a glance. She always knew who was in charge regardless of official rank.

Scott and Derek agreed to let Ana stay in their territory, they wanted her to integrate with the Pack on a trial basis, and the Sheriff agreed to overlook the false records and keep her on as a Deputy. John figured that it couldn't hurt to have someone with Ana's training and abilities to help handle any of the more Supernatural cases. She learned that Deputy Parrish, a Hellhound and Lydia's boyfriend, as well as the Sheriff and Scott's mom, a nurse, were Friends of the Pack.


	6. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wow, you and Derek should totally start a club,” Stiles joked. “His romantic history is littered with murdering psychopaths too.” Stiles froze as he realized what his occasionally nonexistent brain-to-mouth-filter had let him say, staring at Ana with wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been completely re-written and in no way resembles the original.

Ana was at a lacrosse practice. She was Stiles’ ride because his jeep was in the shop. It was her day off so she was dressed in comfortable clothes, which for her was a pair of black BDU pants, combat boots and a tight black tank top (which showed off her assets) with her hair down. A sizable portion of the Pack was on the team. Besides Stiles there was also Scott, Kira, Isaac, and Liam. She enjoyed watching them play. They worked well together on the field which pointed to how well they functioned as a unit off the field.

”Hey Greenburg,” Stiles yelled. “Stop checking out my sister!”

“Bilinski!” Yelled Coach, “If you don’t want the guys ogling her, than you shouldn’t have a hot sister.”

“Really Coach, Really?” Yells Stiles with his arms spread dramatically.

Isaac jogs over placing a heavy hand on his shoulder, “Coach kinda has a point, man.” He sprinted away before Stiles could respond.

“So not cool Dude!” Stiles exclaimed.

After practice Ana and Stiles picked up a massive amount of chinese take out (enough for the two of them and left overs for the Sheriff), then headed over to the Stilinski’s house. Stiles had invited her to hang out with him while his father works the late shift. After the initial shock of finding out about what had happened to his Mom, Stiles had been left with a burning curiosity to get to know his newly discovered sister. 

“Okay, we need to do the sibling bonding thing but I’m not entirely sure how to do that” said Stiles. I mean Scott, Derek, and I are practically brothers but Scott and I bonded in kindergarten and I’d really rather not repeat most of my bonding moments with Derek.”

“Why not?” Ana asked.

“Because,” Stiles answered, “they included but were not limited to me almost having to cut his arm off when he was hit by a wolfsbane bullet, him hiding out in my room after I accused him of murdering his sister, being paralyzed by kanima venom together, me holding him up in the school pool for two hours after he was paralyzed protecting me from said kanima, and generally running and fighting for our lives. At this point he’s like a big brother to me and Scott, which is awesome, but I was hoping to skip over the terror and mental anguish this time around.”

Ana just blinked at him for a moment before answering, “Fair enough. Why don’t we start with eating and maybe talk, ask each other questions?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Stiles agreed. “You can go first.”

“Okay, why don’t you start by telling me about the Pack?” She asked. “How you all met and came together.”

“Get comfy ‘cause that is one epic story,” Stiles instructed. He then proceeded to tell the whole tale of his introduction to the supernatural, starting with the night Scott was bitten. 

“wait, so you’ve been in love with Lydia since third grade, but you’re dating Malia?” Ana asked.

“While Lydia will always be my strawberry blonde Goddess, my love for her has evolved from romantic to strictly platonic,” Stiles answered. “Remember when I told you about Scott and I finding Malia living as a coyote in the woods? She’d been like that for six years. It took a lot of strength and determination for her to learn to be human again. She worked very hard to build a relationship with her adoptive Dad, Mr. Tate, and to catch up in school, but she did it. She was able to pass the tests and start as a senior with the rest of us. I guess I just love the way Malia never gives up. What about you, any boyfriends? Girlfriends?”

Ana shook her head, “I’ve never really had a relationship with anyone. SHIELD discouraged us from forming any attachments that might interfere with our tactical effectiveness.”

“So, you’ve like never….” Stiles asked with a meaningful waggle of his eyebrows.

“God,” Ana laughed. “I’m not a virgin Stiles! SHIELD had no problem with us indulging in a little ‘stress relief’ from time to time, as long as we didn’t get too attached. Of course, I’m pretty sure that most of the guys I hooked up with turned out to be HYDRA, so that was probably for the best.” She said with a rueful shrug.

“Wow, you and Derek should totally start a club,” Stiles joked. “His romantic history is littered with murdering psychopaths too.” Stiles froze as he realized what his occasionally nonexistent brain-to-mouth-filter had let him say, staring at Ana with wide eyes.

Ana just stared back at him for a moment before snorting in laughter. The snort made Stiles giggle and before you know it they were both fully laughing. It was definitely one of those times where laughter in a dark place, while seemingly inappropriate, made them feel a little lighter.

When the Sheriff got home he found the two of them passed out asleep on the floor amid a pile of couch cushions and pillows, a video game running on the tv. Ana’s head was pillowed on Stiles’ chest with his arm around her, resting his hand on her shoulder. He was once again struck by how much they both looked like their mother. He was glad to see that Stiles and his sister were getting close, he only wished that Claudia was there to see it. Ana cracked open one eye, looking up at the Sheriff questioningly. “Stay,” he said softly and she settled back down, enjoying the warmth and comfort of family for the first time in her life.

The next day, the Pack plus Ana were all gathered in the clearing around the old Hale house in the Preserve. Stiles, Mason and Lydia were going over the information Ana had gathered about the Hydra facility where she was born. They were trying to make sense of the science, figure out what HYDRA’s end game was, and how the Argents were connected. 

The rest of the pack took turns pairing off to spar. Ana was squared off against Derek. His Alpha power added to his size, strength, and experience made it a fairly even match. Ana wasn’t an Alpha, but she had been trained to fight almost from birth. They traded blows, ducking and dodging around each other, while the others all watched in awe. 

It was exhilarating, both wolves’ focus narrowed down to only each other, with wide grins as if this was the most fun either had had in a long time. Eventually, Derek managed to knock Ana off her feet, following her down and pinning her to the ground, his hands pinning her wrists above her head. Their eyes locked onto each other as something hot an hungry smoldered in Derek’s pale green eyes. Ana relaxed under him, letting all tension flow out of her body. She arched her back slightly, lifting her hips up to where Derek’s hovered above her, causing his gaze to narrow in on her own. Suddenly, Ana hooked a leg around him, flipping them over. Before he could even react she placed a human hand over his throat, then gracefully rose up and off him. 

“Don’t get distracted,” she advised the rest of the Pack as she sauntered over to sit on the porch.

By the end of the day it became clear that Ana was a better fighter than any of the Betas. Even without the raw power of an Alpha, she was an almost even match for either Scott or Derek. But Ana wasn’t even tempted. She confided in Stiles and Lydia that she had never had a desire to challenge a superior unless that person was incompetent to the point of putting herself and others in danger. Since Scott and Derek worked well together and had the best interests of the Pack at heart, her wolf was content under their authority. Lydia hypothesized that that might have been part of what HYDRA was trying to achieve with their experiments. Essentially creating the perfect Beta, with all the strengths of a werewolf, but no personal ambition, content to obey. They could have gotten baby werewolves much easier ways, there had to be some sort of end goal to the experiments. 

Over time, Ana became integral to the Pack. She and Derek dated and fell in love, eventually they officially Mated, making Ana a permanent part of the Pack. Ana trained with all of the Pack members, teaching them how to fight and how to escape and evade capture. With her teaching, the members of the Pack all became excellent fighters, especially the wolves, with Scott and Derek becoming truly impressive. She taught Lydia and Stiles how to create new identities for the entire Pack in case of emergency. Together they created caches of ID and supplies for the Pack, stashed throughout the surrounding states.


End file.
